Shards of Torment
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Forgiveness is the hardest part of healing, especially if one is trying to forgive themselves. And especially if that one individual is a fallen and tormented warlord. Contains some Megatron/OC fluff at the end


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. I do however own my OC: Starlight. **

**Theme Song: Become Mad by EarlyRise**

Megatron could not believe what he was seeing and yet… He was there. Right there! His optics widened as he observed the mech's features, so distant but so familiar. Blue optics filled with fire, determination, and hope. Elaborate gladiator armor. A pristine faceplate that could make any femme swoon.

"W-Who are you?" he whispered, though he already knew the answer.

The mech chuckled before bowing in the gladiatorial fashion with one bent knee and a servo placed over his spark chamber. "I am Megatronus, Cybertron's savior and champion of the common people."

Megatron offlined his optics painfully and shook his helm. "You may have been in the beginning but we both know how we fell from our original goal."

Irritation flashed across the former warlord's features as his doppelganger began to deeply chuckle. "How could I fail? My intentions are true and my visions noble." Megatronus gazed up at Megatron with an all too familiar visionary gleam in his optics. "Oh, how the Council will laugh when they are overthrown by me, a Tarnian miner with no name. I proved them all wrong. I survived the gladiatorial pits and all the hardships that they placed upon me. I will usher Cybertron into a new age."

This must be a dream, Megatron thought. Yes. A dream. Though, he only ever had nightmares ever since his first possession by Unicron.

Still, his expression turned wry, this can always turn into one.

He decided to humor his younger self. "Oh? And what does Orion Pax say to this?"

Megatronus' expression turned confused. "What would he say? He is my dearest friend. He has only ever helped me. He naturally supports me in this."

"Naturally…" Megatron onlined his red optics and glared fiercely at his visitor. "And what if I say that you **will **fail? That the Council will reject your proposal-"

"Of course they will, but I must be diplomatic first. If they refuse, then there will be a revolution-"

"There will be a war!" Megatron interrupted with a growl. "The Council will reject your proposal and in your arrogance, you will turn against Orion because of your wounded pride. He will become the next Prime and there will be a bloody conflict that will last eight entire voors with only a dead planet and a nearly extinct people to show for it!"

Megatronus stepped backwards, optics searching the other mech's, as his lip components parted in shock. However, after some time, his facial plating hardened. "No. I may have pride but I am not so arrogant as to destroy Cybertron and the very people I have sworn to uphold." His blue optics narrowed. "I will never be like you."

A bitter chuckle escaped Megatron's lip components. "Oh, but you will. And in your madness, you will even infuse yourself with the blood of Unicron. Orion will win the battle and you will be left, a husk haunted by your own sins."

Megatronus grimaced and violently shook his helm. "No. No, that cannot be."

"But, it is," Megatron averted his gaze once more. "Ironic that we chose the designation Megatronus, isn't it? Like him we firmly believed that what we were doing was right…" He offlined his optics. "And like him, we became the Fallen."

"No! I refuse to listen to your lies!" With a yell of rage, Megatronus drew his sword. Megatron stumbled backwards as a long cut was made across his chassis. But instead of fighting back, he merely stared up at his doppelgänger defiantly as the other mech's optics widened in horrific realization at the tainted purple energon on his blade.

"Dark Energon…" Megatronus whispered in near horror as he backed away from the other mech.

"Don't look at me that way," Megatron smirked mockingly. "The future leader of the Decepticons knows no fear."

And as the purple liquid formed a pool around him, Megatron saw his life's mistakes reflected in it. The bitterness that grew in his spark when he was known as D-16, a lowly miner. The bloodlust he felt when in the arena and the satisfaction as the crowd cheered and another opponent lay offline or badly injured at his peddes. All the mechs and femmes he had terminated, tortured, and destroyed, all in the name of the **glorious **Decepticon cause.

It was also in that very same puddle of energon that a taloned serve shot out of the void and gripped his helm, pushing him deeper and deeper into darkness.

Megatron's spark stopped as he heard a sadistic chuckle. "Now, you are mine."

Unicron.

"Leave me be," Megatron hissed, clutching his helm in pain.

"You are in no position to make demands. You are mine to control."

"No." Megatron rasped, his chassis heaving in agony. Were those the caves of a mine? Certainly not. But why was it so dark? And why couldn't he move?

With horror, he realized he was shackled to the cavern wall. "No…"

"And you are mine to punish as I see fit."

"No!"

Megatron desperately tried to activate his integrated weapon systems but to no avail as mangled and bloodied limbs pinned him to the rocks. The moans of the dying could be heard as claws ravaged his armor.

"You monster, look at what you've done!"

"My sparkling, my dearest sparkling. No!"

"No, please, I'm sorry. Not my voice box!"

Megatron grimaced as he could feel hot energon splatter against his frame but refused to online his optics.

"But, Lord Megatron, I did exactly as you said-" A screech of pain could be heard. "How dare you! I am a Vos royal. I order you to cease at once!" However, as the screech of metal against metal and the blasts of a plasma cannon continued to echo off the walls, the cries turned into a desperate pleading. "Master, I'm sorry. I won't fail you again. Just please, stop."

"I alone control my thoughts. Leave me be!" Being able to stand no more, Megatron finally managed to activate his plasma cannon and fired at his bonds and those who were tormenting him. Unholy screams reverberated against the wall of the cave as his enemies were pushed back but one scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

His spark filled with dread as he onlined his optics and followed his line of fire all the way to-... He gasped in horror. No! It couldn't be. Please, God. Let this be a dream.

There stood Starlight, clutching the hole that replaced her spark as her energon ran like a river out of the wound. Before she could slump to the ground, Megatron raced forward and caught her.

"Starlight… No. Please, hang on. I-I can fix this-"

His spark clenched as her optics met his, filled with the one emotion Megatron thought they'd never be filled with in regards to him: fear.

Her frame shuddered as she coughed, more of her energon escaping her mouth. Megatron's large taloned servo caressed her helm. "Starlight, please-"

"Monster," she rasped before her optics grew cold and dim.

* * *

Starlight jumped up with a yelp of surprise as she heard her sparkmate scream in agony. His optics scanned the room as if looking for unseen enemies in every corner. His breathing was labored as his optics finally met hers.

Starlight's optics filled with coolant. She'd never seen him more terrified. She made a move towards him but he merely backed away with a shuddering frame. "This is a dream. Please… torment me no longer."

Lord, Starlight silently prayed. Alleviate his fear, please. I cannot bear to see him like this. Out loud, she tentatively whispered, "Megatron?"

Megatron's frame still lay there, tense… until he felt a warm presence soothe his damaged spark, silently assuring him that he was awake and she was real. The same presence he had felt when his life was forever changed and he saw the error of his ways.

The one true God.

He lay there still, breathing deeply in order to calm himself, before reaching out to Starlight through their bond.

_S-Starlight?_

Starlight smiled softly as a single tear traced a line down her right buccal plate and she frantically nodded. _Y-Yes, it's me. I'm here. _

When she ran and embraced him, he immediately returned it, squeezing her as tight as he could without harming her as those dreadful memories ran circles around his processor. Starlight winced against his chassis as if reading his thoughts.

_Another nightmare? _

He shakily exhaled. _The only things that fill my processor when I recharge, I'm afraid. _

Starlight knew better than to press him for what it was about or even try to see it through their bond. She instead kissed his chassis where she lay. _You know that the past is in the past… I love you, Megatron, and whatever haunts you, just know that you do not have to face it alone. _

_Alone… _Megatron thought with another vent. And he hoped that he would never have to be alone again. What once was a mere militaristic disadvantage became a crippling fear. He needed this. He needed acceptance… love, someone to help him keep the demons at bay.

Starlight cracked a small smile. _You know, I despise it when you brood. _

Despite himself, Megatron chuckled. _Then I am afraid my brooding will put a damper on your mood far more than you realize. I warned you against keeping company with such a weary and war-torn mech such as I. _

_And I remember adamantly replying that you had my love, no matter what you did in a past life. _Starlight gazed into his optics. _And since I can't simply ask nicely, I suppose I have to use other methods of persuasion. _

Megatron raised an optic ridge. _Oh? And how could a Neutral femme such as yourself ever stand a chance against a former Decepticon leader?_

_Hmm, well I don't have Emusa's wit. Or Flareup's tenacity. But, I have my ways. _Starlight's smile turned mischievous as she craned her helm upwards, silently beckoning for him to come closer. Megatron smirked and complied, his lip components soon overtaking hers. He offlined his optics in contentment as her gentle digits traced his Decepticon insignia. Their sparks soared as they disengaged the embrace.

_Well, with that, you could fell any mech. _

_Oh, but you know I'd only use it on you. _Starlight smirked before venting softly and leaning back onto his chassis. _Now, since we both know you're not going to recharge again anytime soon, I suppose I'd better think of more activities for us to do. _

_My only wish is that you would stay by my side until dawn. _Megatron's digits gently traced the side of her facial plating.

_That's a promise. _Starlight smiled brightly and Megatron could have sworn that the shadows fled.

**D/N: Okay, now you know what I do during my summer when I am extremely bored and caught up watching TFP vids and listening to the Deftones. And yes, guilty as charged, Megatron is actually starting to grow on me… While I do not condone what he did by any means, I'd like to believe that even he is capable of change and Predacons Rising proved just that. I also got the idea of nightmares from several ask Megatron tumblr blogs where that's their head canon and you can thank the lovely shadybabe101 for inspiring me to give him a visit by his younger self. All credit goes to her for making this one-shot possible. Show her some love! And seriously check out her work. **

**Is Megatron OOC? Is the plot cliche? Please, let me know. **

"**I am not overstating it when I say that the man who caused all the trouble hurt all of you more than he hurt me. Most of you opposed him, and that was punishment enough. Now, however, it is time to forgive and comfort him. Otherwise he may be overcome by discouragement. So I urge you now to reaffirm your love for him" 2 Corinthians 2: 5-8**

**May God bless you and your day, my darling readers! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
